This invention relates to portable luggage carriers, and, more particularly, to a garment bag attachment which is removably mounted on a portable luggage carrier for holding garment bags.
Portable luggage carriers are becoming increasingly common for transporting suitcases and other luggage in airports, train stations, etc. My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,476 and 3,612,563 describe two such luggage carriers. Portable luggage carriers usually include a wheel-equipped base for supporting the luggage and a handle which extends upwardly from the base and which is usually collapsible or retractable when the carrier is not being used to permit the carrier to be conveniently stored.
Such luggage carriers are quite advantageous for transporting suitcases, but travellers frequently carry a garment bag in addition to one or more suitcases. Heretofore, luggage carriers have not been designed to carry garment bags, and there is usually no convenient way to support the garment bag on the carrier. If the garment bag is merely draped over the top of the luggage or the handle of the carrier, the garment bag can fall off, particularly in the hustle and bustle of hurrying to catch a plane or a train. Further, the handle of the carrier might not be long enough to support the garment bag in a manner which will prevent the bottom of the garment bag from dragging on the ground. If the garment bag is secured by inserting it between the suitcases and the elastic straps which are generally attached to the luggage carrier, the straps can create wrinkles in the clothes within the garment bag.
The invention provides a garment bag attachment which can be easily mounted on the luggage carrier when needed and removed from the luggage carrier when the garment bag attachment is no longer needed or when the luggage carrier is stored. The garment bag attachment is formed from a single wire rod which is bent into a U shape, and the wire rod is mounted on the luggage carrier merely by flexing the side portions of the rod apart and inserting the transverse end portions into the openings in the mounting bracket. The garment bag attachment extends upwardly from the upper end of the handle so that the full length of the garment bag will be supported without touching the ground. Even though the garment bag attachment is lightweight, economical, and easily attached and detached, it is securely supported by the two spaced mounting brackets.